


亓桃

by Emmmmmmeq



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, student
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmmmmeq/pseuds/Emmmmmmeq
Summary: 亓桃🚗️





	亓桃

陶桃洗完澡从浴室出来的时候，简亓正坐在床上拿着手机接电话。

 

陶桃存了心思，简亓在认真工作的样子确实迷人。

 

      陶桃稍微把身上浴袍领子拉开，露出大片锁骨，转身走到简亓面前，简亓伸手把陶桃揽到自己怀里。  
       

 

陶桃顺势坐在简亓大腿上，轻轻的咬了咬简亓的喉结，得到简亓的一声闷哼。

 

简亓明面上还是不为所动的在与电话那头的人谈论程以清接下来的通告。

 

陶桃看刚刚简亓也不是没有反应，就愈发变本加厉。  
    。 

。。。  陶桃手摸上简亓的皮带，轻车熟路的打开，把手伸进简亓的裤子里，握着软软的一根，试探性的捏了捏，简亓倒吸一口凉气。  
      

 

  简亓冲陶桃挑了挑眉，低下头用舌头不断挑逗拨弄她精致小巧的耳垂，惹得她想要逃却逃不脱。

 

“亓亓，不要……”

 

 

陶桃双眼染上如雾般朦胧飘渺的情欲，她的声音依旧清脆，清脆中带了点软软的哀求。

 

简亓和电话那头说了几句场面话，随即把电话挂了。

 

简大经纪的面子谁能不给啊，在娱乐圈说的话到底是有几分份量。

 

陶桃把手拿了出来，连手上都沾上了炙热。

 

简亓无声的看着她滚烫的手，依旧禁锢着她的腰。

 

 手情难自禁的罩住了一只圆润的胸，好像长大了，以前自己的一只手就只能勉强罩住，现在，只能罩住三分之二…… 

  

 

  “我们桃桃现在有d罩杯还是e罩杯了? 嗯？”

 

    “恩……”即使早就有心理准备，知道简亓会对自己做什么，可当他手罩着自己柔软的胸部轻轻的揉|弄的时候，手上的薄茧摩挲着她的柔软，让她觉得很舒服，一股股奇特而舒服的感觉从胸上传来，情不自禁的发出了一声浅浅的低|吟……随即意识到了什么，连忙用牙齿轻轻的咬住了嘴唇，以防自己再发出什么声音。 

 

    那身低低浅浅的呻|吟对简亓刺激很大，他突然转到陶桃面前，双手抱着陶桃用力一提，就把她从位置上提了起来，抱着她，让她坐在电脑桌上，而他就站在了她身前。

 

难得陶桃第一次这么主动，简亓自然得好好逗逗她。

 

“桃桃好湿啊”简亓骨节分明的手指 ，从桃桃身体里带出一丝晶莹。

 

“简…简亓，你…你别说了”

 

“现在知道害羞了？刚刚你可很熟练呢，手上一点也没闲着”

 

 

陶桃低头回避简亓的问题，主动解开简亓裤子的拉链，笨拙的把简亓那一根已经彻底抬头的性/器掏了出来。

 

简亓的性器抵在陶桃一张一合的穴口，陶桃被下身炙热的东西，烫的浑身一颤 。

 

简亓和陶桃对视，陶桃看见简亓的事物，害羞点了点头。

 

 

简亓缓缓的将自己送入陶桃体内，才刚进去一半，就被紧致小穴 吸纳着 。

 

 

“出……出去， 好 ……好疼 ”

 

简亓依旧耐心等待她适应， 渐渐的陶桃的身子又软了下来，简亓双手按着陶桃的腰 ，全部没入，狠狠地撞击。

 

简亓每次顶弄的又深又用力，陶桃抑制不住自己已经到了嘴边的呻/吟，索性喊出来。

 

“桃桃咬的好紧啊，放松点”简亓在陶桃耳边用气声说。

 

“啊，简亓，简亓，慢点”。陶桃被简亓顶撞的，嘴里说不出一句完整的话，仰起头不住的呻/吟。

 

简亓果真随了陶桃的意，速度慢了下来，开始慢慢的研磨那一点，慢慢的顶弄，就是不给陶桃痛快。

 

“简亓，快……快一点，好痒”陶桃看简亓真的这么听话的慢下来，又得不到要点，不得不锤了锤简亓。

 

“桃桃怎么在床上变骚了呢”

 

“你…你才……骚……啊”陶桃被简亓狠狠地一顶，尾音都打了飘。

 

陶桃的手在简亓的后背上毫无章法的乱抓，陶桃身上也没好到哪里去，全是简亓精心留下的痕迹，没半个月是没法消掉的。

 

 随着她的撩拨温度逐渐上升，一声声呻吟从陶桃嘴里溢出。

 

健康和谐的床上运动从夜晚开始。

 

陶桃看着在自己身上那个温柔矜贵的男人 怎么以前没发现他在床上这么  
性感。

 

 

在即将高潮的时候，简亓有意退出，陶桃似乎是懂了简亓的意图，故意收缩小穴夹的简亓倒吸一口凉气。

 

“叔叔 ……嗯 ……啊， 射进来”

 

简亓有一丝错愕。但很快反应过来。

 

 

“好，我们桃桃想要叔叔的，叔叔都给你，陶桃要全部吃下去哦” 

 

简亓在陶桃体内继续顶弄了几十下，全部射/给了陶桃。

 

 

“啊 ……啊 ……好烫，叔叔……射，射了好多啊”

 

高潮过后，陶桃心满意足的 ，躺在简亓怀里 ，后穴还夹着某人的精液  。

 

 

“在床上还喊叔叔？” 简亓射完准备从陶桃身体拔出的时候，被陶桃制止了。

 

“我这不是为了提醒你嘛 ，不要纵欲过度”

 

 

   陶桃说着还故意夹了夹简亓还放在自己体内的性/器。

 

 

“小骚货”简亓看了看被干的双眼略微失神的陶桃。

 

 

陶桃满头大汗的瘫倒在简亓身侧时，陶桃侧过脸眼神迷离的望了望简亓两颊潮红。


End file.
